Cable TV (CATV) distribution systems move a cable signal to a tap near a subscriber's house. When a cable installer shuts down service from a subscriber, a 75 ohm terminator connector is installed onto the tap port which is on the telephone/cable pole. One end of the terminator connector screws into the tap port, after which the drop cable from the house of the subscriber to the pole is then connected to the other end of the terminator connector.
The ground of the drop cable is electrically bonded to the ground potential in the house of the subscriber. It is possible that this ground potential is different than the ground potential at the tap. Thus, connecting the drop cable to the terminator connector can result in an electric shock as current flows from one level of ground to another.